Stolen Moments
by S. Phantom
Summary: A time of sweetness between Wheeljack and Blurr. Don't need to read Crossed Wires to understand. G1verse. M for slashiness


**Author's Note:** This doesn't necessarily go with my "Crossed Wires" story, but it can be seen as something that happens afterwards. I was drunk when I started this an hour ago and am rather proud of it.

**oOo**

Wheeljack arched into the hands that traced the seams of his armor so carefully, so reverently that no words were needed to show how much the mech above him loved him, wanted him, _needed_ him. He didn't care when his mask was removed, revealing his face to the overly bright blue optics that studied him for probably orns without him ever noticing, always quick to look away when the mech thought he was about to be caught.

Soft, pliable lips caught his in a whimper, a gentle thumb touching the scar at the corner of his mouth and the mech broke away when Wheeljack's fingers outlined the port hidden under blue armor, almost as if it was placed there as an afterthought. Gun metal gray fingers slowly left the port, no matter how much Wheeljack enjoyed the soft, arousing sounds that fell from his lover's vocalizer when he did that and the engineer traced the invisible seams of the chassis before him, a silent request to his lover and bond mate to see that brilliant Spark shine in the dark room, bright enough to overpower the reality around them and show him that only this moment mattered, not what others thought of them or how much they disapproved of an officer being eternally connected to a mere gunner/messenger.

Blurr caught his wandering hand, bringing it up to his face and nuzzling it as the armor split and retracted, the white glow filling the small area with its brilliance as optics closed when pleasure raced through the speedster's circuits, coaxing soft mewls and cries from his vocalizer without prompting. Warmth filled Wheeljack at the trust that Blurr displayed before him, always revealing his Spark whenever Wheeljack asked without hesitation or question.

Wheeljack touched one finger to the Spark casing, almost sending Blurr into an overload, and immediately the white chassis divided and added to the brilliance, the colors almost the same save for the slight gold tinge in Wheeljack's Spark. They didn't need to be connected to tell that already their Sparks were pulsing in synchronization, calling out to the other half of itself, a siren's song that took much stronger mechs to resist the lure.

Without prompting, Blurr lowered himself so that their chassis barely touched, the call of their Sparks bringing them together.

The Sparks merged, letting memories and emotions swirl between them, no longer belonging to Wheeljack or Blurr but to the both of them. Wheeljack felt what it was like to reach speeds beyond his reach, the wind caressing his chassis, the road speeding under his wheels, the freedom that was unattainable by almost anyone but Blurr. Blurr felt the thrill of completing a complex problem that he knew was out of his expertise, the subtle pride of finishing a project that would protect a friend and save an ally.

Worry, love, devotion, pride, lust, trust, loyalty, affection, concern… It all joined together to become the two mechs that combined their Sparks together, their personal dedication to each other to show that one will always be there for the other, to calm down one mech after a spectacular explosion or to give reassurance to the other when a particular delivery was only annoying and not endangering by the Decepticons that was left miles behind in the dust.

Blurr succumbed to the electricity racing through his framing first, his cry leaving him in a silent gasp, hands tightening on Wheeljack's shoulders and leaving blue paint streaked across the white chassis. Wheeljack followed quickly, groaning at the sight of his lover covered in gray and white scrapes, a smudge of red or green along the edges of the armor that covered the speedster's Spark chamber, before he too submitted to the overload.

It felt like only seconds when Blurr stirred, pushing himself up to sit on the berth, when in reality an hour passed since they fell off line. Wheeljack reached up, letting his fingers trail down the edge of the blue helm before he pulled the 'Bot down for a soft, gentle kiss.

Blurr practically purred into the kiss and reluctantly pulled away, touching the scar on the corner of Wheeljack's mouth with a chaste kiss before replacing the inventor's mask and standing up. Wheeljack caught his hand and asked, "Do you really have to leave? You just got here."

"Imust," he murmured quickly, smiling as Wheeljack leaned his head into the caress Blurr was giving the vocal indicators. "Prowlwantsmebackontheroadassoonaspossible."

Wheeljack couldn't help but worry at his lover's words. The only time Blurr would have been sent out this quickly from coming back was there was an emergency somewhere. He was proud of what Blurr did, but it didn't stop the concern from bleeding through their bond.

Or stop the wordless reassurance Blurr gave in return. The blue mech leaned down so that the front of their helms touched and said softly, "Love you," before giving one last kiss to the mask and disappearing out of the room.


End file.
